Skyway Avenue
by Ninja Goldfish
Summary: Short one-shot. Marriage law implied. Sirius has doubts about their marriage. Hermione does not.


He watched his new wife of less than twenty-four hours moving around the kitchen. She filled the coffeepot and leaned against the countertop to wait while it dripped its precious liquid into the waiting mug. Her head fell into her hand as she blinked at it blearily.

 _She took his erect member into her hand, closing her fingers firmly around it as he gasped and threw his head back into the pillows. "Fuck, Hermione," he groaned. She smiled coyly at him and began to move her hand slowly, stroking him._

He pushed the memories out of his head, lust and shame roiling in equal measures in his belly. _Damn this law_ , he thought glumly. He had never considered himself to be a lech but here he was, married to his godson's best friend of all people. She was nearly twenty years younger than him. She'd had her whole life ahead of her before this.

 _She peeled her shirt over her head, revealing a trim waist and an ample bosom. He felt himself harden further at the sight and thanked his lucky stars that at least this part of their relationship would be easy. He would need no encouragement to cup his palms around her breasts. His mouth ran dry and he stifled a groan as her bra fell away. He reached out to make good on his desire, his hands cupping one supple breast. His thumb brushed across an erect nipple and she moaned loudly._

"Sirius?" she called over to him. "Would you like some coffee?"

His head snapped up and he met her steady gaze. She, at least, didn't seem to be troubled by last night. He nodded and got up from the table. Crossing the room toward her, he once again noted how much taller he was than her.

 _She sat naked on top of him, impaled by him. His back was against the headboard and, even sitting, he was a good few centimeters taller than she was. It gave her a perfect grip on his shoulders to pull herself up by before dropping herself back down onto his cock. She seemed not to even be aware that she was moaning his name in rhythm with her movements. But gods, was he aware and it was the single fucking sexiest thing that he had ever seen in his life. If he wasn't careful, their wedding night would be over much sooner than he liked._

Taking the mug from her outstretched hand, he said "Thank you." He took a sip and sighed deeply in satisfaction. "Gods, that's good stuff."

One corner of her mouth quirked up in a smile. "I'm glad you approve."

Sirius said nothing in reply, instead leaning his butt against the counter and taking another long gulp of the brew.

She sighed. "Did I do something wrong last night?"

His eyes widened and he nearly choked on his coffee as he spluttered, "Jesus, no, Hermione, why would you think that?"

 _A strangled cry wrenched its way from her throat as she orgasmed violently around his member. "Sirius, yessss," she called into the darkness of his bedroom. He followed her down the cliff with a long groan, emptying his seed into her tightness. It had been the best he'd experienced in some time and he felt fully sated for the first time in a while._

"You're unusually quiet this morning."

Setting the coffee mug onto the counter beside him, he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm having a bit of difficulty with the fact that you're so young," he admitted. "I feel like I'm taking your life away from you."

She raised an eyebrow. "The law is the one that has done that, not you. In any case, I fail to see how this would ruin my life. I intend to go about my life and my career as planned. Sirius, the situation isn't ideal, I'll grant you that, but if I had been told that I had to choose someone, anyone, to marry right now, tomorrow, I would have chosen you anyway. I trust you."

He blinked at her. "You… What?"

"Do you have any problems with my age that aren't tied to a feeling of taking my life away from me?" she asked calmly.

"Well you're of age so… er… no?"

"Good. I've fancied you for quite some time, Mister Black. I have no qualms with the age gap. It does not faze me one bit." She also set her mug down on the counter and crossed the kitchen to where he was standing with a dazed expression. She prowled toward him slowly, raising her hands to rest on his firm chest. He looked down at her, a small smile starting to grow on his lips as he caught on to the game. Standing up on her toes, she slid her hands upward to pull his head down to her face, meeting his lips warmly with her own. Her breath tickled his ear as she whispered to him, "I want you to take me to bed."

He groaned loudly as his body reacted instantly to the bold statement. "Fuck, Hermione, you're going to be the death of me." Reaching for her, he swept her off her feet, holding her against his body bridal style. Marching through the house, he kicked his door open and threw her onto the bed.


End file.
